Hamarez
Hamarez - język centaurów z Zielonego Lasu. Nazwa własna: hamárez hɒmɒ̌ɾæz (r. m., IV deklinacja, akcent e) Fonetyka Samogłoski : i ɛ ɒ u Podstawa allofonii (jeśli spełnia kilka warunków, liczy się pierwszy) * nieakcentowane /i/ ** między /u/ a /ɛ/ lub /ɒ/ przechodzi w ʏ ** obok /u/ przechodzi w y ** obok /ɛ/ lub /ɒ/ przechodzi w ɪ * nieakcentowane /ɛ/ ** między /i/ a /u/ przechodzi w ø ** obok /i/ przechodzi w e ** obok /u/ przechodzi w œ ** obok /ɒ/ przechodzi w /æ/ * nieakcentowane /ɒ/ ** między /i/ a /u/ pozostaje ɒ ** obok /u/ przechodzi w ɔ ** obok /ɛ/ lub /i/ przechodzi w ä * nieakcentowane /u/ ** obok /i/ przechodzi w ʉ ** obok /ɛ/ lub /ɒ/ przechodzi w ʊ Akcent Ton wznoszący (á ' ɒ̌), opadający (à ` ɒ̂) i wznosząco-opadający (â ^ ɒ᷈). Spółgłoski : pʰ t̪ʰ kʰ : p t̪ k : b d̪ ɡ : f v s z x h : w j m n l ɾ ʎ Alfabet : a b d e f g h i j k l m n p r s t u v w x z Dwuznaki ph, th, kh, lj. : a be de e ef ge ha i jat ka el em en pe er es te u ve we xe zet Budowa sylaby Budowa sylaby ©©V©© z dość rozbudowaną fonotaktyką i zasadami asymilacji przy łączeniu wyrazów. * Hierarchia sonorności - TSLVLTS. * Rozziew niedozwolony. * Zgodna dźwięczność obstruentów, dopuszczalne dźwięczne na końcu. * TS niedopuszczalne * /j w/ obok odpowiednio /i u/ w rdzeniu niedopuszczalne * /h/ tylko samo, w wygłosie niedozwolone, pojawia się, gdy trzeba uniknąć rozziewu. * A- + A = AhA * T- + h = Th * l- + j = lj * W zbitce asymilacja wsteczna, ale przydech zawsze powoduje ubezdźwięcznienie i przechodzi na koniec Składnia Sztywny szyk SVO. Częste konstrukcje typu "On mi się podoba". Rzeczownik Odmiana * Mianownik - celownik * Biernik * Komitatytw * Ablatyw * Allatyw * Wołacz Wołacz zawsze bez końcówki. Akcent kilka wzorów ruchomego akcentu - sylaba pierwsza (1); ostatnia (-1), przedostatnia (-2) i trzecia od końca (-3) wyrazu(0)/tematu. Rodzaje Rodzaj męski, żeński i nijaki, tam gdzie nie naturalny, według zasad: * męski ** mężczyźni i samce ** duże zwierzęta ** ogień, światło, gwiazdy, nocne niebo... ** ogniska, namioty, elementy obozu... ** liczebniki ** języki * żeński ** kobiety i samice ** drzewa i krzewy ** dzienne niebo, zjawiska pogodowe ** imiona * nijaki ** małe zwierzęta ** rośliny zielone ** kamienie ** uczucia W liczbie mnogiej dla mieszanych rodzajów rodzaj męski zawsze kiedy jest, rodzaj żeński, kiedy jest i nie ma męskiego, nijaki tylko sam. Przymiotniki Przymiotniki odmieniają się jak rzeczowniki. Zmieniają odmianę i akcent zależnie od rodzaju. Przysłówki maja formę mianownika przymiotnika o rodzaju podmiotu (przy czasownikach) lub przymiotnika (przy przymiotnikach). Liczebniki * 1. kathál (A) kɒt̪ʰɒ̌l * 2. vàwarev © vɒ̂wäɾæv * 3. xàve (A) xɒ̂væ * 4. drève (B) d̪ɾɛ̂vɛ * 5. dáljuk (Ib) d̪ɒ̌ʎʊk * 6. rélik (Vb) ɾɛ̌lɪk * 7. khùk (Id) kʰûk * 8. élmuk (Ib) ɛ̌lmʊk * 9. álmuk (Ib) ɒ̌lmʊk * 10. dâljtnek (Ia) dɒ᷈ʎt̪næk * 100. bûmftik (Ia) bu᷈mft̪yk System dziesiętny. Osobne słowa 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 10000. * 1, 2, 3, 4 - odmieniają się jak przymiotniki, związek zgody * 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90 - odmieniają się jak rzeczowniki, rzeczownik z the w liczbie mnogiej * 11 - "dziesiątka (jeden) pies" - "dziesiątki (jednego) psa", 12 - "dziesiątka dwa psy" - "dziesiątki dwóch psów", 53 - "pięćdziesiątka trzy psy" - "pięćdziesiatki trzech psów" * 20 - "dwie dziesiątki psów" - "dwóch dziesiątek psów" * 21 - "dwie dziesiątki (jeden) pies" - "dwóch dziesiątek (jednego) psa" * 56 - "pięćdziesiątka szóstka psów" * 100, 10000 - jak rzeczowniki, rzeczownik w liczbie pojedynczej, nieodmienny - "setka pies" - "setki pies" * 101 - "setka jeden pies" - "setki jednego psa", 200 - "dwie setki pies" - "dwóch setek psa", 102 - "setka dwa psy" - "setki dwóch psów", 107 - "setka siódemka pies" - "setki siódemka pies", 10000 analogicznie * 500 - "piątka setka pies" - "piątki setka pies" * 501 - "piątka setka jeden pies" - "piątki setka jednego psa" * 2000 - "dwie dziesiątki setka pies" - "dwóch dziesiątek setka pies", 5500 - "pięćdziesiątka piątka setka pies" - "pięćdziesiątki piątki setka pies" * 520 - "piątka setka dwie dziesiątki pies" - "piątki setka dwóch dziesiątek pies" * 1'0100 - "miriada setka pies" - "miriady setka pies" * 1'0205 - "miriada dwie setki piątka pies" - "miriady dwóch setek piątka pies" * 5'0002'0002'0000 - "piątka miriada dwie miriady dwie miriady pies" - "piątki miriada dwóch miriad dwóch miriad pies" * 1'2345'6789 - "miriada dwudziestka trzy setki cztery dziesiątki piątka miriada sześćdziesiątka siódemka setka osiemdziesiątka dziewiątka pies" - "miriady dwudziestka trzech setek cztery dziesiątki piątka miriada sześćdziesiątka siódemka setka osiemdziesiątka dziewiątka pies" (odmienia się największą liczbę (dziesiątki razem z jednostkami) i związki z 2, 3, 4 (oraz 1 dla rzeczownika)) Czasowniki i zewnętrzne przymiotniki zawsze mają liczbę mnogą i rodzaj rzeczownika (poza samym 1). Czasownik Czas przeszły, teraźniejszy i przyszły. Odmiana przez osoby, nie przez liczby. Tryb oznajmujący, łączący i rozkazujący. Czasowniki dokonane i niedokonane, dla obu grup wszystkie formy. W 1. os. (tylko l.m.), jak widać, używany nagi temat. "pies gotuj" w 3 os. Trzy czasy imiesłowów, w roli strony biernej konstrukcje nieosobowe. Przyimki * the + Ab. - zastępuje dopełniacz Przykładowe słowa Kapámek (Ib), Pertàk (Id) - imiona męskie Kategoria:Urząd kontroli nad chaosem Kategoria:Języki sztuczne a priori